Hamilton: a Miraculous Musical
by Misty7books
Summary: There's Hamilton things in here btw. Long story short, Marinette gathers her friends with excitement as she asks them if they would like to have some fun and sing Hamilton: an American Musical together. Marinette/Adrien Alya/Nino OC/OC Other undecided ships. Rated T cause it's Hamilton. Swearing in some songs.
1. Introduction

_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **(1554 words)**_

"Where's Marinette?" asked Alya, looking around the other two.

"Here! I'm here!" called the very girl that they were looking for. She was on the other side of the entrance of their school, though she was sprinting towards them. "Do you know who Alexander Hamilton was?"

The other three were surprised at the lack of stuttering but they assumed that it was because she was tired of running over to them. Automatically, Adrien responded, "He was a founding father of the United States if America, and the first Secretary of Treasury. There's some other stuff but I can't be bothered to say it all now, there's a lot."

She just waves a hand at him, clearly in a rush, "It doesn't matter, that's enough. Have you heard of the musical?" All three of the friends' eyes widened in shock. She was speaking to Adrien, and she wasn't stuttering, at all!

"Err, yeah? Hamilton, right?" Nino asked, unsure of himself. She just nodded very enthusiastically.

"Do you know the words to the songs?" she rushed out in one breath, her large blue eyes hopeful and expecting. The three others nodded simultaneously, and she squealed with happiness.

"Why did yo- "

"Follow me! Quick!"

This was all very mysterious, thought the three friends as their fourth friend dragged them throughout the school building until they reached a large theatre, with such a large number of seats that you could only fill them with twice as many people as there were in the school. There was a rather a lot of people up on the stage, though they weren't acting or anything, they were just sitting on random stools that they found and they were talking about something.

"Hey everyone!" Marinette announced the second she stepped inside the room. They all waved at here, with multiple shouts of greeting. All except for… _Chloe?!_

"Uhh, Mari? Why is Chloe here with all of these people? I have never seen any of them before," Alya asked Marinette as the four teenagers walked down the centre of the room to the stage, and they all got on the stage.

"Hush now, I'll tell you all in a second. You'll see," the black-haired girl assured them with a smile as she stood up on one of the stools, the tallest one, since she was rather short compared to most of the people there.

She coughed, clearing her throat and silencing the group of people there at the same time, "So, I haven't really told most of you why I all called you here, and you don't have to do this if you want, but it would really mean a lot to me and it could be a lot of fun too!"

The majority of them nodded at her words, other than Chloe who just huffed and crossed her arms. "Soooooo, I've been thinking that we could all sing Hamilton!" Marinette announced with glee and delight.

There were cheers of excitement and surprise. "That's a wonderful idea, Eliza!" praised a teenager about their age (all of the people were), he was black, and was almost bald, and he looked kind of like a doppelganger of Leslie Odom Jr. as a teenager, with some differences.

"Thanks, Noah! Or should I say: Burr!" Marinette replied cheerfully.

Nino raised an eyebrow, "Eliza? Burr?"

Marinette just waved a hand in his direction, "She's my favourite person to sing as, and apparently I have her personality, and am as precious and cinnamon roll-y as her," she mono-toned, glaring playfully at Noah. "And he always sings as Burr."

Noah nodded, and another boy walked up to Marinette, "How will we decide who gets to sing what?"

"Everyone has a perfect role! And if more than one person fits that roll, then one will have to either play a different role or sing as the company or ensemble," Marinette explained confidently. The boy, who had the curls of Anthony Ramos, and had similar skin tone, nodded at her words. "Anything else, Benjamin?"

"Well, could I be Laurens and Phillip?" he pleaded, trying to use his puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course you can!" she assured him while getting off of the tall stool, "How could you not? You look exactly like him!"

He blushed brightly, and it went from the tips of his ears to all the way down his neck, "Not really, just a little."

Marinette nodded and gave him a hug. Once she released him from it, she told everyone loudly, "Come here tomorrow morning and we'll deal with who will be who! Make sure to think about it properly!"

There were shouts of agreement and the shuffling of many feet and stools moving at once. Most people covered their ears and cringed, though they kept moving. Eventually, it was only Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chloe left in the entire room.

Nino, Adrien and Alya looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, though Marinette walked over to her kindly, proving her 'Eliza personality'. "Do you need something, Chloe?"

The spoiled blonde nodded silently, her eyes big and hopeful.

"What is it?"

Chloe took a deep breath and asked in the nicest way possible (well, as nice as she can), "Could I be Angelica?"

Marinette smiled sweetly at her, and nodded kindly, "You were the only girl here, other than me, Alya, Zoey, Brooke, and Adelynn. Zoey'll probably want to be Maria, since she can hit those high notes, and Brooke and Adelynn will just want to be a part of the ensemble; they love back up parts and dancing. Also, I doubt that Alya'd want to wear pink." Alya scoffed from where she was standing next to the two other boys. Chloe nodded, though the four friends could tell that she was _this_ close **(A/N: *squishes two fingers together to show how close it was*.)** to squealing with how delighted she was. She waved when walking away, though she was still 'Chloe' enough to sashay out of the room. After that, it was just Marinette and the three others. "You have friends other than us?" Nino asked mischievously.

Marinette mock-glared and swatted at him. "I've always had friends other then you, no need to be so jealous," she smirked at him. The three others rolled their eyes, and Marinette asked them who they wanted to play as when they would sing, or if they wanted to play anyone at all.

"Well, I, of course, will be Peggy. I don't have much of a choice, will I?" Alya smirked and raised an eyebrow. Marinette nodded pulled out a pencil from behind and ear and unrolled a sheet of paper that she had rolled around the pencil, and she wrote down who Alya would play as. Always better to be prepared, being Ladybug had taught her that much.

"And you, Nino?" Marinette asked politely, though with a healthy dose of curiosity. Alya and Adrien stood next to her, looking at the short boy with interest.

"Hmm, I think I would make a pretty good Washington, don't you think?" he asked confidently, though the three other friends could still see some fear in his eyes. Marinette nodded kindly and assured him that he would be wonderful in that role, and she wrote that down too.

"Hey, bro? What about you?" Nino asked Adrien while Marinette was busy writing.

"Well, I've always wanted to be Hamilton. He was super smart, and he lost his mom too…" he mumbled the last bit, and Marinette stopped writing when she realised that she would be marrying Adrien. _Adrien_! It _was_ true that he was going to cheat on her and all, but Zoey was going to play as Maria and she had a massive crush on Brooke, so Marinette was sure that she wasn't going to _do_ anything, so really it doesn't matter. And they were going to sing a love song together! She quickly wrote his choice down before the others realised that she had stopped writing, although a bright blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay, that's fine. Don't forget to come tomorrow morning!" Marinette called as she ran out of the room.

That only left the three friends.

"What just happened?" Nino asked as if coming out of a daze. The bell suddenly rang, and they all sighed.

"How does Mari always know when the bell is going to ring?" Alya moaned. "She's the one that's always late, but she still always knows!

Nino patted her back comfortingly as they walked to their first class of the day, already excited for the following morning.

Adrien grinned, "Hey, we just have to wait for it!" Alya and Nino stopped walked and glared at Adrien, and it didn't seem so playful. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"You punned," Alya stated. "You punned and I wasn't expecting that."

Nino nodded at her very true words. "Hey, if you start punning all the time now, you're going to get punched, if not by me, then by Marinette. Or should I now say Eliza, your future wife."

Adrien blushed as Alya and Nino laughed like lunatics. Yes, they were all excited for the following morning, some more than others, thought Marinette as she sat in her usual chair and gazed at Adrien, wondering what it'll be like to sing with him.

' _Oh, I just can't wait for tomorrow.'_

 **A/N: Yay! New story, and it's not a one-shot. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long one, too. Especially since there's forty-six songs in the musical, and I want to include the cut songs too.**

 **Anyways, not much happened this chapter except for Marinette telling everyone about her rather wonderful idea and meeting some new people.**

 **Yes, there will be OCs, but there won't be any drama with romance or anything (unless you want there to be! ;D), other than Daveed Diggs' doppelganger and Okieriete Onaodowan's doppelganger dating, since I totally ship Lafayette and Mulligan, and a little bit of Jefferson and Madison on the side sometimes. Also, Zoey having that crush on Brooke. They're just random OCs, don't you worry.**

 **Also, whenever I hear the Hamilton soundtrack recently, I've just been picturing the people in Miraculous Ladybug instead of the actual people the story is about. Also, in Say No to This, I picture Maria as Marinette, especially the red and all. Marinette in my head is also Eliza though, and Jefferson for some reason, but Daveed Diggs' doppelganger will sing as him in this version. Though, it would be unusual to see Hamilton but where Jefferson is actually Eliza in disguise. Wow, I take that back, that's really weird.**

 **I just got Zoey to be Maria 'cause that's really confusing, just excuse me. XD If you're confused about who's going to be who, here you go:**

 _ **Cast:  
**_ \- Alex Hamilton: Adrien.  
\- John Laurens: OC (Benjamin).  
\- Lafayette: OC (Gilbert).  
\- Herc Mulligan: OC (Henry).  
\- Aaron Burr: OC (Noah).  
\- Thomas Jefferson: OC (Gilbert).  
\- James Madison: OC (Henry).  
\- Eliza Schuyler: Marinette.  
\- Angelica Schuyler: Chloe.  
\- Peggy Schuyler: Alya.  
\- Maria Reynolds: OC (Zoey).  
\- James Reynolds: OC (Jack).  
\- George Washingdad: Nino.

 _ **Ensemble:  
**_ \- OC (Brooke).  
\- OC (Adelynn).  
\- OC (Michael).  
\- OC (Zach).

 **Well, that's all really. I hope that that was helpful to you. :)**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Alexander Hamilton

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **(2497 words)**_

Marinette had to wake up at half five in the morning, and the only thought that she could think of for the next couple hours of trying to fall asleep was, _'Stupid akuma…'_

Oh well, at least she's awake now, and ready to sing with some of her closest friends. Marinette had prepared a list when she found that she couldn't go back to sleep, and she had dresses and costumes ready for the songs. She had already made them the previous months, since she had an inkling of which character each of her friends wanted to play, and she had put many hours and lots of love into this project.

She could only hope that her friends appreciated it and enjoyed the outfits as much as she did.

Marinette had grown a lot stronger in the months since becoming Paris' favourite superheroine, and it was safe to say that she had more than just a couple of flimsy muscles.

It was about an hour before school started, and the main entrance had just opened to allow students in the school. The black-haired girl raced with all of her outfits to the massive theatre at the very back of the large school. She hardly ever made it to school on time, but she knew that this was a special occasion, she would do anything (legal) if she could sing one of her favourite musical with her friends. Oh, it's going to be so much fun!

After reaching the theatre, Marinette put down all of the outfits in her arms. She honestly didn't know how she managed to hold so many, but she did it anyway, against all odds. On every chair in the front row, she placed an outfit that was meant for someone. There were thousands of seats there, and they were a dark red colour, with a velvety texture to them.

For the people who didn't have an actual character, she just had this beige texture on a dress or a suit that seemed like it belonged to someone who fought in the army in the Revolutionary War.

For the Schuylers, she obviously had a watermelon-pink dress for whoever would play Angelica; an Alaskan-blue dress for whoever would play Eliza; and a bumblebee-yellow dress for whoever would play Peggy; and there was even a crimson-red dress for whoever would play Maria **(A/N: My friend absolutely loves colours, and always knows all these really obscure ones, but turns out that it comes in handy, so if you're reading this, thanks!)**.

After placing all of the outfits on a chair, she rushed into the nearest changing rooms, which wasn't that far so performers or actors could reach them easily. She quickly placed on Eliza's dress, and she grinned at the knee length dress that would look magnificently beautiful when she turned around quickly. All of the dresses were like that for those who wished to dance, and for those who didn't… oh well, it was still pretty.

The boys all had similar outfits to those in the actual Broadway show, with all of the Revolutionaries having a dark blue colour, with a long magenta coat on hand for when Jefferson would enter, and a shorter olive green one for Hamilton when he became a Lawyer. Burr and Madison had dark grey outfits, and Washington's was also dark blue, like the Revolutionaries. King George III, also, had a long red coat and a plastic crown for whoever would play him. Everyone else had the beige coloured outfits.

Marinette nodded as she raced back to her outfits, grinned delightedly as her dress jumped around with glee as she ran, her legs hitting the dress as she did so.

Once she arrived, she saw that Benjamin had already arrived, and was gaping maturely at the many outfits. "Heya, Benjy."

He paused and spun around to face her, before smiling at the dress she was wearing, "Hey, Mar. You know, you really have to show me how to sew like this one of these days."

She nodded happily, knowing just as much as he did that he wanted to become a fashion designer just like her. He was brilliant at creating modern clothes, but he created rather… unpleasant clothing when he attempted any other styles. Hardly anyone knew other than her, Gilbert, and Henry, who she knew would show up later that morning, certain that they wouldn't pass up an opportunity to sing their favourite musical. "Of course, Ben!"

Grinning at the girl, Benjamin replied, "Thanks, Mar!"

"Mari?" asked a boy from the entrance to the theatre. He looked almost exactly likeOkieriete Onaodowan, except for being a lot younger, and slightly shorter since he was only sixteen.

"Henry!" she cried happily and she raced over to where he was standing and she flung herself into his arms before wrapped her own around him in a big bear hug. "I assume that you'll be who I think you'll be?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded, "Of course, Mari. Who do you take me for? I'll obviously be Mulligan and Madison when we sing."

She nodded, "Good."

"Honestly girl, I just don't understand you sometimes," spoke a voice from behind Henry. When Marinette stepped away from the tall giant (though still not as tall as Gilbert), she saw that it was Alya. "Most of the time, you're always late! And then there's days like these when you're at school at some ungodly hour!"

"… Sorry?" Marinette shrugged at her friend.

Alya then gasped and let out a very much audible squeal. "OMG, girl! Did you _make_ those!" She was pointing at the rows of dresses and late 1700s styled suits that were behind Marinette. Said girl shrugged once more, and Alya raced to the bright yellow dress before grabbing it and racing to the changing rooms like Marinette did before her. Marinette raised an eyebrow at Benjamin and Henry who were just standing awkwardly next to her, and she pointed commandingly at the dark blue suits meant for Laurens and Mulligan.

After they had returned from getting changed, the four just sat around and waited for everyone to arrive, which they did with an hour to spare before school started. Marinette estimated that they would be able to get to the end of 'You'll be Back' incase there were any interruptions, and with time to change clothes and to arrange them into some semblance of neatness.

Eventually, the twenty or so students that had arrived were ready to begin, and Marinette grinned before pointing to Gilbert, who was dressed in his overly dramatic magenta coat, so that he would begin the music which was coming from the laptop at the side of the room, which Marinette had asked for permission to use. See, being Ladybug _was_ useful sometimes: it meant that she could appreciate being prepared every once in a while, after all.

"Ready?"

After receiving nods from everyone, Gilbert pressed go on the lyrics video, though no one was looking at it, already knowing them all off by heart after listening to it so many times.

 _ **Alexander Hamilton:**_

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman/dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean/by providence, impoverished in squalor/grow up to be a hero and a scholar?" Noah sang. Everyone participating were grinning to each other, unable to believe that this awesomeness was actually happening. The group weren't dancing at all (though Marinette did know how), they were just standing on the edges of the stage, with the people singing or acting in the middle. They would be acting out the scenes but since most didn't know how to dance, it was just left at acting. At that moment, only Noah stood in the centre of the stage, with Benjamin walking up to join him.

"The ten dollar, founding father without a father/got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder,/by bein' a lot smarter,/by bein' a self-starter,/by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter," Benjamin sang, unable to keep a grin off his face.

It was Gilbert's turn now, so in his long magenta coat, with his Lafayette clothes hidden underneath, he walked up to stand next to Noah and Benjamin, "And every day while slaves were bein' slaughtered and carted away/across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up./Inside he was longin' for something to be a part of,/the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter."

"Then a hurricane came," Henry walked up to stand next to Gilbert, blushing just the slightest at the sight of his closest friend all dolled up, "and devastation reigned,/our man saw his future drip drippin' down the drain./Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain,/and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain."

Everyone looked to Noah, anticipating Adrien's entrance, "Well the word got around, they said, _'This kid is insane, man!'_ /Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland./ _'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name!'_ /What's your name, man?"

"Alexander Hamilton," Adrien immediately cut in, standing in the very middle of the stage, "My name is Alexander Hamilton./And there's a million things I haven't done,/but just you wait, just you wait."

Marinette took a deep breath and walked to stand next to Adrien, though she was slightly closer to Benjamin. He was one of her closest friends and she was still very heavily in love with Adrien, and she didn't want to make it awkward for him at all. She began to sing and Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chloe's eyes widened at her talent. Of course, the others already knew how amazing she was at singing, "When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden./Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half dead,/sitting in their own sick, the scent thick."

"Then Alex got better but his mother went quick," sang the entire group, with the exception of Adrien.

Nervous, but determined, Nino stood next to Adrien, "Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide,/left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside,/a voice saying-"

"Alex, you gotta fend for yourself," cut in the rest of the group bar Adrien.

"-He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf," Nino finished with a flushed face.

Noah grinned and began rapping, "There would've been nothing left to do for someone lest astute,/he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution./Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord,/tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford."

"Scammin'," Nino and the others sang together.

"-for every book he could get his hands on," now Nino sang alone.

"Plannin'," he sang with the others once again.

"-for the future, see him now,/as he stands on the bow of a ship, heading/for a new land, in New York you can be a new man," Nino finished off. While he had sang those lines, the others had 'oohed' in the background.

Marinette grinned; she loved this part of the song. The entire group except for Adrien sang, "In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man."

Meanwhile, Adrien sang "Just you wait!" twice.

All of the females harmonized, "In New York!" with the boys repeating the same line just slightly after them.

"Just you wait!" Adrien sang, and Marinette sighed; he certainly sounded very good.

Girls: "Alexander Hamilton."

Boys: "Alexander Hamilton."

Girls: "We are waiting in the wings for you."

Boys: "Waiting in the wings for you."

Girls: "You could never back down.

All (bar Adrien): "You never learnt to take your time, oh!"

Girls: "Alexander Hamilton."

Boys: "Alexander Hamilton."

All (bar Adrien): "When America sings for you! Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh-oh-oh!"

Noah stepped in front of all of the others, who had stood in a line, "The ship is in the harbour now, see if you can spot him!"

At the same time, the other boys except for Adrien sang, "Just you wait!"

Noah continued, "Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom!"

"Just you wait!" this time everyone bar from Adrien sang the line as Noah sang his.

"His enemies destroyed his rep,/American forgot him," Noah sang, and he stepped aside to reveal Gilbert and Henry. Gilbert had took of his long magenta coat by then.

"We fought with him," they announced.

"Me?" Benjamin asked, still unable to keep his grin off of his face. He was almost bouncing in place from how excited he was. He was standing next to Gilbert and Henry, with Nino just behind him, ready to step out, "I died for him."

"Me? I trusted him," Nino grinned at his best friend as he stepped out and stood next to Benjamin.

"Me? I loved him," Chloe, Marinette, Alya, and Zoey stepped out, all wearing their individual dress, and Adrien could admit to himself, deep inside, that they all looked very, very beautiful, but Marinette looked… wow.

"And me?" Noah proclaimed, stepping into the middle of the stage, the others who had just spoken behind him, "I'm the damn fool that shot him."

Everyone except for Adrien sang loudly, "There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!"

"What's your name man?"

"Alexander Hamilton!" sang the entire group, this time actually including Adrien.

"That. Was. Awesome!" squealed Zoey, who was wearing her gorgeous, crimson-red dress with excitement and pride. She received many excited nods from the other members of the group, and Marinette grinned excitedly from where she was standing.

"Mari, you sang wonderfully!" Adrien complemented her, and she spun around in surprise before almost falling flat on her face had he not caught her, "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded, blushing furiously, "Yeah, sorry."

He smiled softly and shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Mari, everyone's clumsy every once in a while."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, well, I'm clumsy _all_ the time."

He laughed, and nodded at her words, "That's true, I admit."

"Good," she nodded with a grin, before turning to Gilbert, who had returned to standing next to the laptop. He had paused the video at the end of the first song, knowing that everyone would want to talk about it. She nodded, and he grinned before shrugging of the magenta coat and clicking the 'Play' button before racing to where Benjamin and Henry were waiting at the side of the stage, on stage-right, or on the left side if you were in the audience.

Noah was standing in the middle of the stage, with Adrien near the edge on the opposite side to Gilbert and Henry, and everyone else at the very back.

 **A/N: Wow, it takes a surprisingly long time to write the lyrics to the song. All of the people on YouTube who have lyrics videos have forever earned my sympathy for as long as they live!**

 **And yes, it was pretty cringy, but what can ya do?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was thinking of doing other musicals (like Heathers, In the Heights, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, and such) once I'm finished this one, but this will definitely be the longest with how many songs there are. Other then that, I don't have much else to say.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
